


Smoking in the Boy's Room

by YoshisGallery



Category: American Dad!
Genre: M/M, Marijuana, Mutual Masturbation, brothers-in-law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Jeff Fischer pays his wife's younger brother Steve a visit late at night, bearing the gift of weed and a raging libido.Companion piece to this first illustration (NSFW): https://baraag.net/@yoshi/102617551603854766





	Smoking in the Boy's Room

A nearly inaudible knocking at his bedroom door roused Steve up from the book he was reading. It was nearly midnight and the house had been silent for a long time, so it startled him a bit. His room illuminated by only the lamp by his desk, he froze. After several quiet moments, the slight knocking came again.

Gingerly, Steve slowly slid off his bed and stood up. Wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms, he tiptoed over to the door, and after another slight hesitation, opened it a crack and peered out.

In the darkened hall stood his brother-in-law Jeff, clad in a white T-shirt and boxers, smiling and holding up a glass bong. "Hey bud," he whispered.

Steve opened the door a bit more. "Hey," he replied cautiously.

"You wanna...?" Jeff said, nodding at the bong in his hand.

"Um... uh, sure," said Steve. He had started occasionally smoking pot with his older sister Hayley several months ago, and then sometimes with both Hayley and Jeff after Jeff had moved in, but never with Jeff alone, so he was a little surprised. Not knowing what else to do, Steve opened the door all the way, and then shut it as silently as he could once Jeff had made his way in, making sure to lock it behind him.

Unprompted, Jeff sat down on the right side of the foot of Steve's bed. Steve continued to stand at the door, looking a bit awkward. Softly, Jeff said, "I hope you don't mind, dude... I really wanted to smoke up, but Hayley went to sleep already."

"Uh... sure, that's cool," Steve shrugged, self-consciously crossing his arms across his bare chest. He didn't smoke pot very often, but he'd come to enjoy the experience and had yet to turn either of them down when it was offered; and, this being a Friday night, Steve decided he was fine with staying up really late. If nothing else, it beat being alone as usual.

"Alright!" Jeff grinned. Quietly padding over to Jeff, Steve sat next to his left on the bed while Jeff flicked his lighter and held it to the bowl of the metal stem, igniting the dark green leaves. He took a long pull from the mouthpiece, then, while holding his breath in, passed the bong and lighter to Steve. After several seconds, he exhaled heavily, smiling broadly. "Ahh, yeah, that's the shit."

With a moderately practiced hand, Steve emulated Jeff's actions, lighting the bowl and taking a somewhat less voluminous pull off the top. The urge to cough came on strong, but he was experienced enough at this point to resist it, holding the smoke in long enough to adequately absorb the intoxicating vapors before releasing it with a whoosh.

"Nice," Jeff nodded approvingly, smiling at his young brother-in-law. Steve smiled back, happily accepting the acknowledgment of his improving skill. He handed the pieces back to Jeff, who took another long, well-practiced pull.

Only the sound of the bong bubbling pierced the silence for a while as the two took turns taking hits. After three rounds apiece, Jeff reached over Steve to set the bong down on the nightstand, then turned and slid around Steve, back against the wall at the head of the bed. The drug was starting to hit him, and the pleasure and relaxation washed over him, making his head swim delightfully. 

Not knowing what else to do, Steve turned and aligned himself to Jeff's left. He grabbed his pillow, which was squashed under Jeff's lower back, and pulled slightly. Jeff obediently leaned forward and allowed Steve to prop it up against the wall, then leaned back again into a more comfortable position as Steve leaned back next to him.

"Aw, man, I needed this," Jeff groaned happily, closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall.

"Hmm," Steve acknowledged breathily. The THC was in full force in him now as well, and whatever awkwardness or self-consciousness he had felt earlier went up with the smoke he'd exhaled. Lying silently shoulder-to-shoulder, the two sat there for a while, eyes closed and heads lolling back.

"You got any tunes, dude?" Jeff said. Roused from his stupor, Steve opened his eyes. 

"Hmm... yeah," he said. He sat forward, and groggily made his way over to the computer on his desk. He queued up some progressive rock and pressed play on the music app, making sure the volume was low enough not to be heard beyond the room, then made his way back to the bed. Jeff had repositioned himself and the pillow so that he was lying down nearly fully on the bed. Steve flopped back down next to him, pressing his right shoulder into his older brother-in-law's left, and sighed, allowing the buzz to once again take hold of him.

"Ahh, yeah, that's the stuff," Jeff grinned, slowly rocking his head to the quiet music. 

After another couple of minutes of stillness, Jeff suddenly sat up and yanked the white shirt up over his head, then discarded it on the floor before lying back down next to Steve. In his state of intoxication, Steve didn't think much about it... the contact of their now-bare arms and shoulders against one another was actually rather pleasant and comforting. The music weaved through his dulled consciousness, further enhancing the delightful inebriation.

Steve leaned even more into Jeff and sighed again, absentmindedly resting his head against Jeff's shoulder. Jeff sighed lengthily in response. After another minute or so, Steve opened his eyes for the first time in awhile and looked down at their bodies lying next to one another. They were both pressed together pretty closely at the hip, and he realized Jeff's right hand was on his crotch, very slowly caressing his noticeably full erection through the thin cotton boxers. Steve's heart rate spiked when the realization hit that his brother-in-law was pleasuring himself right next to him. He then felt his own cock start to swell rapidly in response, though he remained as still as possible. He looked up at Jeff's face; his eyes were shut and he was smiling lazily.

His heart hammering in his chest and his better judgment addled by the drug, Steve lifted his right hand from his belly and put it gently on Jeff's left thigh. Jeff didn't react at first, but then after a moment he sighed again, and put his own left hand on Steve's right thigh. A few moments later, he began to lightly caress the boy's flannel-clad leg in time with his right hand's very slow strokes on his own bulge.

Now more aroused than he could ever remember being, Steve started petting his own engorged member through the flannel with his left hand as he ran his right hand lightly up and down Jeff's cotton-shrouded thigh. For a long while, the two lay together, caressing each other's legs while fondling themselves.

Then, without opening his eyes, Jeff brought both of his hands to his boxers' waistband and slid them down to just above his knees, freeing his bulging erection from its constraints. Steve stared down at it and marveled at the sight: it was so amazingly rigid, it was hovering by itself above Jeff's belly even though he was lying nearly flat. The head was already slick with a sheen of precum, which matched the patch of precum on his belly where his erection had slapped back after being freed from the boxers. Jeff then lazily began running his fingers up and down the shaft, letting out a deep and nearly inaudible moan.

Steve didn't even know if Jeff realized what he was doing, but he was still enraptured by the sight. Jeff's cock wasn't particularly large, but it was nicely shaped and reasonably thick, with a neatly trimmed tuft of dark blonde hair around it that trailed lightly up to his belly and down the inside of this thighs. His balls drooped heavily below the base, nearly out of sight beneath his erection from Steve's perspective.

Jeff unexpectedly broke the silence. "How you doing, bud?" he said nearly voicelessly, eyes closed and still slowly caressing Steve's thigh.

Steve started a bit, then mumbled back, "I'm good..."

"Good," Jeff said with a grin in his voice. "Me too."

Steve couldn't stand it anymore. Emboldened by Jeff's example and his uncontrollable arousal, he grabbed the front of his flannel pajamas and pulled them down enough to expose his own raging erection. Jeff opened his eyes halfway, watching as his young brother-in-law mirrored his own finger-strokes, and chuckled a bit. "You ARE doing good."

Jeff watched as the boy ran his fingers and upper palm up and down the underside of his rather impressive dick. Though it was slightly thinner, Steve had maybe an inch more length than him, and it looked particularly large given the 15 year old was still rather short and skinny. His dark brown pubic hair was thick, though it was limited strictly to the pubic bone just above his shaft; the rest of his belly, legs, and balls were still boyishly hairless.

Still watching Jeff's stroking, Steve brought his right hand up to Jeff's belly and rested it right above his navel, gently running his fingers through the light trail of hair that ended about halfway to his chest. "Mmm," Jeff moaned encouragingly. He brought his own left hand up from Steve's thigh and placed it just below Steve's navel, just above where the thatch of brown hair ended abruptly without trailing up. He stroked the peach-fuzzed patch of skin, only an inch underneath where Steve was caressing his own cock.

Steve could barely believe how good he felt. The sensation of having Jeff's fingers trailing little lines around the bottom of his abdomen while he pet his own cock with one hand and Jeff's belly with his other, compounded with the marvelous high from the pot and the soaring melody of the music, was indescribable. Now completely free of inhibition, he cozied his head up into Jeff's neck and let his right hand start exploring up and down his belly, feeling the contours of his abdomen and sides. After another pleasurable grumble, Jeff then took a grip of his own cock and started to stroke it, though still with the same slow pace of his earlier caresses. The head was now freely oozing precum, and some of it dribbled down onto his shaft and pelvis.

Transfixed by the sight of Jeff masturbating next to him, Steve followed suit and started stroking his own cock while running his right hand around Jeff's belly and into his pubic hair, getting his fingertips slick with precum. With increasing boldness, he reached around the base of Jeff's cock, his thumb on the left and his fingers to the right, massaging his slightly sweat-dampened, hair-mottled pelvic area and stroking the scrotum with his fingertips.

Another few moments slipped past before Jeff suddenly sat up, grabbed the waistband wrapped around his knees, and pulled the boxers off, kicking them down on the floor with his shirt. Now fully nude, he turned on his side and grabbed Steve's pajama bottoms, yanking them down to knee-level. Steve obediently lifted his legs up, allowing Jeff to pull them off completely and discard them gracelessly next to the nightstand.

The two brothers-in-law, now completely naked, returned back to their position side-by-side, lying on the bed and pressed together tightly at the hip and shoulder. Steve took the initiative to grab Jeff's cock before Jeff could, and Jeff didn't hesitate to grab Steve's in turn. The two stroked each other with abandon, breathing heavily and pressing their foreheads together, each watching their own hand masturbating the others' hard cock. Jeff's precum was gooping out in long, sticky strands, slickening his pelvis and shaft and Steve's wrist. Steve then lifted his right leg up and around Jeff's left leg so they could get even closer and allow their crotches could be even better positioned to aid in their mutual masturbation.

For what felt like hours to the two stoned, horny, time-dilated guys, they continued jacking each other, breathing heavily and occasionally offering the other encouraging moans and grunts. Then, finally, Jeff's pace on Steve's cock started to quicken. 

"Oh god, dude, I'm getting really close..." Jeff grunted through rapid breaths. Steve took the hint and quickened his own pace, propping himself up on his left elbow to get a better view. Jeff's eyes screwed shut and his entire body stiffened. "Ohhhhh, fuuuuuck..."

The first shot from Jeff's reddened cock spattered him on the chin and cheek. The second and third shots, thicker than the first, went even further, hitting the pillow and even the wall behind him. Staring in amazement but continuing to stroke, Steve watched in fascination as Jeff squirmed and grunted, continuing to pump out strand after strand of cum, drenching his goatee, chest, and belly.

During his orgasm, Jeff had lost focus on Steve's cock, so as soon as Jeff's explosive orgasm had subsided and he had finally relaxed, Steve took his cum-slicked right hand to his own crotch and started to fervently pump away. Regaining a little awareness, Jeff opened his eyes again. He reached his left hand under Steve's right arm to lazily caress Steve's pelvis and balls as the teenager thrusted his pelvis skyward and desperately jacked himself off.

Steve had been close to ejaculation himself when Jeff had cum, so it took him little time to get back towards climax. With the memory of Jeff's huge cumshot still fresh in his mind, the intoxicants still rushing through his bloodstream, the smell of cum and hormone-laced sweat in the air, his hand lubed with his brother-in-law's spunk, and Jeff's hands stroking his balls and the base of his shaft, Steve let loose an orgasm that threatened to tear him apart. Arching his hips up and gasping desperately, his cum shot all over his face and neck before soaking his chest with wave after wave of unprecedented pleasure.

Finally sated, Steve flopped his body back down on the bed next to Jeff, breathing heavily. Jeff grinned at him even though Steve's eyes were still tightly shut. "That... was... awesome."

After a few moments, Steve wiped some of the cum from his face and onto his chest. He then gave Jeff a lazy, happy smile. "Y... yeah. It really was."

Jeff wrapped his left arm around Steve's shoulders, and Steve leaned in towards Jeff's body, laying his head on his shoulder and giving him a huge satisfied sigh. Their semen, now cool and watery, began to run together and mingle between them, dribbling down onto the bed. 

"Oh crap," Steve said when he realized the mess they were making. Turning momentarily away from Jeff, he reached with his left hand into the drawer in the nightstand and grabbed an old undershirt, then used it to mop up the cum from their bellies, chests, and faces. Jeff took the now-damp shirt from Steve and finished wiping up a few spots he'd missed, then chucked it on the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

Lying together in a half-hug, they breathed against each other and started to doze. Jeff's penultimate thought before falling asleep was that he should return to Hayley's room before she realized he was gone. His last thought was that he didn't really care right now.


End file.
